Static the Cat
Static Reekurg the Cat is a blue cat anthropomorphic who has electric powers. She's Dash the Turtle's main Gal Pal, and is trying her best to do what's right. Currently, She joins Dash in stopping villains and saving lives and sometimes goes on her own missions. Static is Staticcat's first character on the Wiki and was previously her fursona. As of October 2nd 2016, Static has been owned by User:Dash the Turtle Personality Generally, Static is kind and considerate of others, and always has room for another friend. Around her friends, Static is a cheery and silly cat who often will do stupid funny things for the amusement of others. Quite contrarily, around people she doesn't know, especially men, she is a lot less talkative. She is a good leader and comes up with solutions very easily, and can negotiate with others to keep everyone in check. Backstory Static was once an ordinary girl who lived with her family, one day when she was little, she and her family went to an aquarium for fun, unfortunately she got lost and ended up near an electric eel tank and fell inside and got shocked with several volts of electricity. after days of searching she could not be found and everyone assumed she had died. Little did they know she lived the shocks and managed to escape. Her hair had become light blue and could shoot electric power throughout her body, but could not find her family, so she left the aquarium and lived homeless by herself until she met Dash the Turtle and many others. Appearance Static has blue fur and light blue muzzle and hair that she seldom wears in a styled look. She wears a light green t-shirt with a yellow lightning bolt on it. She also wears purple jeans, and yellow wrist bands. Her shoes are white with a yellow lightning design straight through the middle. Relations Electro-Chao- Friend Alex the Echidna- Friend Macca the Firefox - Friend Vulcan the Hedgehog- Friend Thunder Punch the Mongoose - Friend Lexus "Lex" the Politoed- Freind Millie the Golden Retriever - Friend Sam the Rabbit- Friendly Rivals Cado the Hedgehog- Friend Michael the Fox- Friend Clash the Hedgehog- Freind Noah the Arctic Wolf- Freind Volt the Alpine Wolf- Friend Dash the Turtle- Friend/possible love interest. Tesla The Hedgehog - Rival Epona the Cat - Friend Sailius the Wolf - Friend shad the hedge-fox -full on enemy,and a deadly one at that! Theme Song (soon) Appearances and in some games possibly? Comics Cartoon Comics Blasted Circuits Cartoons Sonic Fan Characters: Shorter Shorts Sonic Riders Back in 2013, Static was previously set to be in a Sonic Riders rip-off that never happened, but Static kept her extreme gear for comic use. The extreme gear, called Electron, was a skateboard-style extreme gear that Static was to use as part of the Extreme-Gear racing team Team Wild, which was scrapped due to lack of interest. Below are the recorded stats and some concept pictures. Electron.png|Static's extreme gear SAM 0233.jpg|Team Wild fail pic XD Sonic and the Black Knight Yet another scrapped concept, the Sonic and the Black Knight (SatBK) version of Static was created in movement with a fad that occured in the summer of 2014. There were SatBK versions of every character, and Static's creator jumped on the bandwagon. Below is some information about this version of Static. Name: Sttaci (Chosen because its an anagram of static) Title: The Animal Friend PoR: Cronil Woods Weapon of choice:the Stick of Wonder, which in reality is just a hard wooden stick Attire: Tattered green shirt and also tattered tan pants. Her shoes are wood sandals. Occupation: She helps out small animals and guides travelers through the woods. Gallery The gallery has gotten quite large and has been moved to a page here! Importand conceptual pictures are below. Conceptstatic.PNG|The vrey first "Napkin Sketch" of static SAM 0247.JPG|Scrapped Concept or super Static SAM 0233.jpg|Scrapped Team Wild concept picture Staticboom2.jpg|Her current and final design Static the Cat & a Dash plushie! .png|Static and a tiny dash! <3 (By StarlightDawn) Shorter Shorts.PNG|Static in Shorter Shorts Quotes Because of her lack of appearances, there aren't any quotes that are suitable for wiki pages. Trivia *Static was previously the fursona of Staticcat, but that changed as Static's creator felt less and less attatched to the character. *Her eyes change color depending on her mood. Green=sad, troubled. Blue=happy, elated. Her eyes are shown as turquoise for minimal emotion *She has a bad problem with indecision *Static was not Staticcat's first character, she was actually her second. The first was Lenore the Weasel. *It has been suggested that Static and Dash are in a relationship but because niether party is willing to deny or confirm it, their relationship is debatable. Category:Cats Category:Mobians Category:Females Category:Good Category:Elemental Abilities